TheUnexpectables Wiki
Welcome to the TheUnexpectables Wiki A Wiki for The Unexpectables! A DnD Livestream hosted by the 101 club! What is The Unexpectables? The Unexpectables is a DnD live stream hosted by the 101 club. It airs every Wednesday at 7pm PST on twitch.tv/Takahata101 The campaign follows the travels and tribulations of Task the Kobold Ranger, Greckles the Kenku Rogue, Panic the Tiefling Bard, and Borky the Orc Barbarian, as they traverse the dangerous and mysterious lands of Alivast, and the Capital City that hosts a bungle of characters, magic and villains. RULES FOR ALTERING AND POSTING Be sure to organize things in this order: CHARACTER INFO/BIO at the top, RELATIONS in the middle, and TRIVIA at the bottom! Example here! Please use the infobox Non Player Character, and Player character! Please credit art provided in the info box! Do not post written visual descriptions of characters if they have pictures in their info box! Bio: General information about the the character, such as their race, how they know/met the party (spoiler free), or their general personality, goals and interactions Relations: This would be information pertaining to the characters relationships with other characters! Such as friends, family, enemies and general interactions! Trivia: This would be small facts about the characters! (Examples being: Borky is afraid of skeletons, Mel is missing two fingers on one hand, Task collects a trophy after each kill) PLEASE PROVIDE OBJECTIVE INFORMATION RATHER THAN SUBJECTIVE (Ex: Rather than "Borky has a fondness for cute, small elves and a particular Gnome Druid named Lily" write more like, "Borky once confessed to the party that he prefers elven-like races over orcs, which may be why Borky likes Lily so much") Thank you! -Monty Main Cast *Borky The Orc Barbarian *Task The Kobold Ranger * Panic The Tiefling Bard * Greckles The Kenku Rogue Guest Characters * Arivine the Tiefling Cartographer * Lily the Gnome Druid * Remy the Kenku Gryphon Rider Special Boi * Tarusk Sweet Dragon Employees *Adric Metal-Mane *Helga *Hassrad *Tai Borpington *Vel Rock-Fist *Scarbles the Mistress *Meryl Quiltin *Willow * Neragen * Luistrog Alivast City Guards Doros' Squad * Doros * Grenelda Spine-Snapper * Ienford * Sebastian Strong * Welch Other Guards * Borf * Horus * Kay * Marcus Sweet * Norman * Stendin Alivast Residents Notable Citizens of Alivast *Abacus Fleetfinger *Aila Balton *Artimus *Brorc Bronze-Fang *Dullmar *Edward Enrobso *Hammernar *Solly Adventurers * Buttons * Jeff * Ken * Ord * Solomon * Wolfgang and Liliya Constructs * Construct 1 - Might-Crank * Construct 8 - Big Guy * Construct 55 - The Straightforward Good Time * Construct 67 - Steve Merchants * Ben * Dorothy * Evalyn * Ire Romansion Employees * Bane * Cerythia and Derythia * Crystal * Maddox * Moondust * Ophelia * Princess * Rufus Crumblebum * Saruhiko * Starlight * The Straightforward Good Time * Tala * Zeus Sweet Dragon Regulars * Mr. Cuddles * Halla * Salvador The Underbelly * Avryman * John * Mel * Merchant * Shadow * Silence * Stan * Tiengo * Uromagister Others * Colton the Sailor * Cynthia * Elena Evelue * Enceladus Anclad * Gord Richvein * Professor Rumblefungus * Redmond Bell * Robin * Taylor the Pidgeonmancer * The Three Drunk Dwarves * The Bladefoot Pirates Gryphon Riders and the Alivast Army * Avery * Balfor Balton * Berotha * Cookie * Gregory * Winter Gods and Monsters * Crabbius the Mighty * Grandma Leecha * Jerry The Flumph * Lys * Mirehair * Pug * Raunfalt * The Silver King * Solar * Soul Concentrate Dullmar * Stillhavity * The Sunburn * Ted the Goblin United Orun Clergy * Viantius Apastrophi * Diella * Ragis Cade * Hellina The Time Cleaver (One Shot Prequel) * Rocca Atan * Swoop * Krixia Lor * Pine Cricket * Boris Metalmane * Stel * Colin * Margo * Suplex Thunder * Murice Rural Areas of Alivast Dragon's Take * Korthrin * Rauul Everbright * Gorb * Marvin * Ozzy Enrobso * Paladin Rey Ginter's Folly and the Logging Camp * Emmett * The Hungry Bois * Ivan * Timber Humbrack Village and its Vicinity * Phantom Limb Sturva * Tony * Anna * Sarah * Thomas * Anje Northlander Settlement * Bjornson, Son of Olafson * Boldgrush and Oogrush * Frelda * Halfdan One-With-Bear * Olga Spiritcaller * Syndra The All-Watcher Wolf's Den * Payton Black * Caroline Black * Colette Black Sin Against Nature * Tubbs Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Poll Test - Skycrimes? YES no Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Dm Category:Monty